Love me or hate me?
by OtakuSamaDesu
Summary: Naraku is dead...kagome lives as the village miko... sesshoumaru comes to her to seek help for rin... what happens next? find out... CU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OMG! OMG! OMG! Yeah! OS rocks! Yup! I'm in sugar rush! Well not now…I was a few days ago…but, as I'm posting now, I'm posting all fics together :D…

**Disclaimer:** *sniffles* I'm not Rumiko-san…I'm just borrowing the characters. (Well it's my 1st &amp; last disclaimer. So remember that only the plots are mine... nothing else )

Well off you go…enjoyyy!

**Chapter 1:** Peace &amp;…not anymore :\

Yawwwwwwwwwwwnnn!

Kagome woke up still pretty early...Dawn is not due for another couple of hours. Before all this, when she was in modern world, she used to wake up at least around 8 o'clock. But, here because of danger from wild beasts, demons and bandits, they go to sleep fairly early in the evening, which makes her wake up early as well.

But today she woke up earlier than usual, normally she wakes up at dawn but today a sinking feeling in her gut made her restless, causing this.

Kagome tried to pinpoint her instinct. Yes! She has a very sensitive instinct. It always warns her for any forthcoming problems or such, but today it doesn't feel like something bad.

Kagome sat up in her futon. Placing her little boy comfortingly on the pillow she got down from her bed. She went outside in midst of the still dark night. Glancing around, she found her hanyo sleeping soundly, leaning on the side of their hut.

Yes, their hut.

After Naraku was defeated Kagome had to make a wish. She wished for every wrong made by Naraku to be righted. And so...

Miroku's wind scar vanished as it was never there.

Sango's brother, father and other hunter villagers were alive again, their village turned back to the same condition as it was before.

Kikyo was alive again. But she became an old woman, seemingly as time caught up with her, making her older than Kaede.

And, somehow the well stopped working. No-one knew why but Kagome got trapped in feudal era.

Sango and Miroku got married and stayed in Kaede's village. They made a hut and stayed there with Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo in Kaede's hut.

After 3 years from that fateful day Kikyo died due to a fever causing everyone to mourn for several days, Inuyasha for several months.

Since then, Inuyasha stayed with them. At nights he goes outside to keep watch, even when everyone tried to convince him it's not necessary anymore.

In the last 5 years, since Naraku's defeat, many things changed in their little world.

Sango and Miroku had 3 children, 2 twin girls and a toddler little boy. Sango had gotten a more endowed, curvy figure, much to Miroku's happiness.

Shippo continued his studies to be a better kitsune, he spends most of his time away from village, training. But, he comes back to Kagome, his mother figure, once in a while.

Kaede became more incapable due to her age, so Kagome has taken the place of village miko.

And Inuyasha, well he remained the same much to everyone's surprise –Kagome chuckled inwardly– the only change was he doesn't look at her anymore as he used to, she's no longer the second, during Kikyo's stay, and she had become nothing more than a little sister to him. Kagome learned it a harsher way that she also has come to terms with her feelings for him as well. She loves him still but not that way anymore.

Kagome flared her aura towards the whole village and tried to find out any offending aura. She was training with Miroku and Kaede for last 5 years, since the demise of the evil spider and has become quite a powerful miko, almost the most powerful ever.

After searching for a good while she receded back her aura, not finding anything unusual. Inuyasha drifted to a deeper sleep after feeling the soothing energy of her aura onto his person.

Just as she was going to turn around towards the hut, she saw something white descending down from the sky from the corner of her eye. Turning around fully she saw Sesshoumaru coming towards her with a very afraid, crying Rin in his arm.

Kagome ran towards them, Inuyasha also woke up feeling his brother's youki and ran towards them. But, came to a halt at a little distance away. He sniffed louder and his eyes widened, "She's hurt..."

-"What?" Kagome asked worriedly.

-"I smell her blood, but it's a little bit off." Inuyasha stated burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

-"Eh?..." Kagome got confused.

Startling, they suddenly turned around when Sesshoumaru growled. It was low but effective.

Placing Rin on her feet by Kagome's side, Sessoumaru glared towards Inuyasha. Then turned towards her, "Miko, Rin's having some feminine issues. You are the only human female this Sesshoumaru trusts with her ward.", as Rin clutched the front of her kimono tightly. Kagome nodded, spellbound, she couldn't believe her ears 'Sesshoumaru said THAT!' she was more than shocked. Watching Kagome hugging the little girl to her chest, he turned again towards Inuyasha and snarled, "If any harm befalls on her, you will not live to see another sunrise. I shall collect her a week later", with that he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga and took a fighting pose, "Who the hell do you think of yourself? You jacka..."

He was cut off with Kagome's glare, "Inuyasha, how many times do I need to remind you, NO BAD WORDS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN...are you never gonna learn?"

-"Shut up you bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

-"SIT BOY‼ SIT SIT SIT‼" Kagome gasped loudly.

Pushing his head up from one Inuyasha-shaped crater, Inuyasha looked towards a very pissed off miko with little Rin cuddled in arms and muttered through clenched teeth, "What the hell was that, you wen..." just to be cut off by a series of 'Sit boy's. Leaving a baka hanyo in a very deep crater she stormed off inside the hut.

Reaching inside her room she looked to the still sobbing girl for the 1st time in quite a few years. The last time Kagome had seen her she was an 8 year old little girl, coming no more than her mid-thigh. Now she reaches almost Kagome's bosoms, she has turned into a quite beautiful girl, in a few years she will be one of the most beautiful woman of this era, Kagome mused giggling.

But a sudden whimper broke through her thoughts and Kagome suddenly remembered the situation on hand. Looking at her Kagome frowned 'there seems nothing wrong with her, must be something else.'

-"Rin, are you alright? Tell me what's the matter, I wanna help you." Kagome spoke softly.

-"Kagome-san..." Rin started sobbing loudly.

Kagome frowned, she was getting confused over the minute.

-"Rin, Shush! Don't cry, aren't you a big girl now? Now tell me, I will do everything possible...okay!" Kagome tried to sooth the sobbing girl.

-"It-it's...Rin is hurt. Rin is bleeding down there."

Realisation dawned to Kagome, little Rin isn't little anymore. Kagome squealed in pure joy. She took Rin inside the house and went to her red bag, her yellow one destroyed at one of their battle, it was shredded to uncountable pieces. So she had to buy another one, she took Inuyasha over shopping, the colour reflects his choice. He has a sickly wantonness towards red thingies.

She brought out necessary things from her bag and started accommodating Rin with the new things. She didn't have her modern-age supplies with the closed off well, she had to adept to feudal era supplies many years ago.

After that there came another problem -cramps, nasty cramps. Kagome has to deal with them herself, so she had all remedies present in her stock. She hurriedly made some tea and put the herbs in the boiling water and made her drink that. After a while the pain subsided and Rin finally got some much needed rest. Changing her in a light sleeping yukata, Kagome let her lie on her bed beside a slowly waking Shippo.

Shippo woke up with a new but familiar smell in the room. Opening his eyes he squalled in joy seeing a sleeping Rin by his sides. Shippo had always seen her as a sister, and a playmate. He silenced when Kagome gestured towards him to stop making noise. Taking Kagome's hand he came out of the house.

They saw both Sango and Miroku had come out of the house hearing all the commotion the Inu-brothers made.

-"What's Rin doing here, momma?" Shippo asked worriedly. He had started calling her mom a while back, every-time she hears that word from him, all she wants is to cuddle the kitsune in her arms.

-"Rin's here?" Sango asked, confusion laced in her voice.

-"If she's here, Sesshoumaru-sama must be near too." Miroku stated not-too-pleasantly.

-"Speaking of the devil...he's here...that..."he trailed off seeing Kagome's glare.

In less than a moment Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the gang. Everyone was on-guard. Ignoring everyone else he went straight towards Kagome.

In a blur, Inuyasha was standing between his brother and Kagome.

-"What the fu…" Inuyasha started but got cut off by a 'Sit boy' from Kagome.

-"How many times do I need to tell you…NO BAD WORDS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN." Kagome screeched between gritted teeth.

-"He's never gonna learn, is he?" Miroku stated with a shake of his head. Sango and Shippo chuckled.

For a moment they had forgotten Sesshoumaru was there.

Sesshoumaru found all their antics amusing but kept his signature cold emotionless face outwards, he can ignore even his brother's demise for his little girl.

-'but what?...where did that thought came from? Does that little girl mean that much to him? or his brother means to him more than he thought.' Sesshoumaru kept those thoughts wondering in his head.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Miroku cleared his throat and break through his musings.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome square in her blue eyes.

-'She has become more beautiful than I remember…what the matter with my head today why is it wondering on such useless thoughts.' Sesshoumaru shook his head and proceeded for what he thought an annoying conversation.

Kagome found herself under an intense amber eyed stare. -'He's so magnificent. Such regal, royal, handsome stature only befitting for someone like him.' Kagome mused with an adorning smile.

Yes. Kagome held an eeny-meeny-teeny-tiny bit crush on him since she 1st saw him. Over the brotherly rival fights she started thinking him as an enemy, but, since the last fight when they came together to destroy the vile Naraku, Kagome's crush came back with a full blown venges, as he saved Kagome from a nasty attack of Naraku's minions and helped her through her search of Inuyasha.

-"Miko…" Sesshoumaru's voice broke her reverie.

-"It's Kagome…KA-GO-ME." Kagome replied annoyedly. 'Again that miko-miko, miko this, miko that…urgh‼ Why can't he remember my name?'

-"Miko answer this Sesshoumaru." Sessoumaru found his anger seeping.

-"Not until you call me Kagome." Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru found himself clenching his hands, he wanted very badly to strangle this wench. But he refrained, there is no other human woman he trusts enough to take care of Rin. As he knows, Kagome cares for other's child as her own, no matter the race, time, place… the Kitsune kit is the best example. "Kagome…" he sighed, liking the way the name rolled down his tongue.

Everyone present gasped loudly, no one believed Sesshoumaru would back down. Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything, not even curse. And Kagome…well she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

-"Yes Sesshoumaru…" Kagome prompted sweetly.

-"Sama…" he growled.

-"What? I don't understand…what do you mean by 'sama'?" Kagome was bewildered by the sudden comment.

-"Its Sesshoumaru-sama bitch." Sesshoumaru snapped.

-'Mmm…Kagome-bitch…very nice…what the heck I'm thinking about again' Sesshoumaru snapped over himself. 'I must throw this notion out of my head immediately. I must not follow father's footsteps. She's nothing but a weak, pathetic, dirty –okay not dirty, she's probably the only human clean enough to sooth my nose, not to mention her own womanly scent, Rin's scent is way nastier than her. She's like…No I must not think such degrading, disgusting thoughts, although having her is no way disgusting…no! I must stop, now.' Sesshoumaru kept chastising himself in his mind. Oblivious to sudden furious aura that started circling over Kagome, he kept on musing for quite a while.

Others were in a –blunt way to say- SHOCK, even Inuyasha. He just simply never thought there would be someone else to say THAT word to her. Inuyasha call her many names- but never dared to say 'Bitch'. Once when he did so the end result was sooo bad that he couldn't get out of the crater for two days. He realised that IS a very bad slang to her world, which she didn't like. But the thing to shake him to the core was HIM calling her that.

Well to Inuyokais, it is nothing but a call of endearment, at least towards non-inus. So having his brother call Kagome 'Bitch', had been quite a shock to Inuyasha.

-"What did you call me?" the over-enraged words coming out of her mouth between her clenched teeth was enough to bring the brothers back from there reveres. And all of a sudden Sessoumaru was faced with a –quite literally- very very pissed miko, one who was shaking in rage.

Sessoumaru had his fair share of women in his life, being the lord of the west and endowed with such handsome features, one of the most handsome yokai of the feudal era. Women probably from the every kind of yokais and on top of it, the most beautiful ones, had literally begged him to grace them merely by his presence. They possessed various traits, various personalities, but the only thing they had in common was that they were all submissive in front of him. NONE, not even a male except his parents had ever defied him or shown such anger or had such audacity to stand against him such way and lived to see another sunrise. Well, except the fool half breed, Inuyasha.

Kagome always had anger management problems. She became angry very easily and was never one to back down, no matter who it is against her, because in her anger she tends to forget about her surroundings and the titles of people around herself.

Kagome stormed towards him in angry strides, looked at him squarely in his eyes. 'Wow what beautiful honey-amber orbs…I can stare at them all day long…no no… what am I thinking about…focus Kaggy focus.' She stood only arms apart from him; she raised her right hand and poked him hard in his chest with her index finger.

-"Listen to me you arrogant Mr a-mountain-of-icicle-shoved-up-in-your-ass prick," Kagome took a long breath "I don't care if you are a royal-ass or something else, but NEVER ever call me a 'bitch'… EVER." Kagome screeched on top of her lungs without a breath. 'How dare he call me 'That' word…how?' By now she was heaving hard and taking long gulps of air.

-"Huh! And you tell ME to watch my speech." Inuyasha snorted.

To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked, would be an understatement. He was more than that, he was astonished. Soo much that he eyes were wide and his lips were apart. NO-ONE not even his half-brother was man enough to poke him while saying such things.

Sesshoumaru growled and in a splitting second Kagome found herself against the bark of a large tree, the splinters pocking hard on her back. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering over her with Dark-blood coloured eyes and one of his large hands was holding her neck so tightly that she couldn't breathe. The skin on her neck was burning and she suddenly realised it was the poison from his claws that was slowly eating away her skins. It was too much, the pain was too much for her delicate body.

Kagome screamed and blackness took over her mind, she fell unconscious.

Till now with all the suddenness and Kagome's audacity, everyone was standing on the field eyes wide and mouth agape. But Kagome's heart-wrenching scream seemed to pull them out of their stupor.

-"**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE…**" Sango Miroku and Inuyasha cried out.

-"**MOMMYYY…**" Shippo stated sobbing.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga and pointed it towards Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't use it, as Kagome was with that bastard, so she'd get hurt too.

Sesshoumaru growled again and clenched his hand more…as he was just a moment away to completely snap her neck he heard a small voice…"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Turning his head he saw his ward staring to him confusingly. Rin woke up with the sound of several screams, although the last one 'mommy' was what made her stand up and rush out of the hut.

What she saw was not a sight she ever wanted to see…everyone was crying and her lord was standing with his back towards her.

As he turned towards her she felt confused 'why was his demon out? It only comes out if there's a big danger to them, but…'

All of her thoughts came to an end as soon as she saw the figure behind him… Kagome was standing there, blood running from her nose and mouth, the skin on her neck seemed like it had an encounter with the flames of hell and she was unconscious if not dead.

-"**KAGOMEEE-SAAN…**" Rin screamed and ran to the tree. Sesshoumaru stepped back and let the body fall to the ground unceremoniously. Blood receded from his eyes and he blinked with his amber eyes.

The sight greeted him was enough to shock The Western Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Tetsuseiga slipped from Inuyasha's hand on the ground with a thud. Inuyasha had tears running from his eyes. The slayer was a crying mess lying in the ground, the monk was holding her trying to soothe her but he was also crying like a new-born child. The kit was sobbing with a strain that anyone would be able to tell that he was in great pain. Rin was clutching a body in her arms, close to her heart. A strong stench of blood and burnt flesh assaulted his nose. He looked to the moveless body in Rin's arms.

There, at the root of the tree, with her head on Rin's lap, laid the Priestess motionless. Blood running down her nose and from the corners of her mouth, painting her plump pink pouty lips a dark blood red. Her eyes shut and two long streaks of tears running down her cheeks. Her beautiful silky hairs are dishevelled, tiny pieces of wood, bark and leaves sticking out.

But the worst thing is… her neck. It's burnt and bloodied and turned to a sickening combo of maroon and dark-blue-green. It smells like his acid.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no…did I really do that? No way, what in the three worlds was I thinking' Sesshoumaru reprimanded himself mentally and took a step towards the fallen body clutched close to Rin's chest.

An angry growl was heard from his left where Inuyasha was standing. Looking at him, he found himself face to face to a full blooded Inuyasha, eyes red, fangs and claws elongated, two jagged stripes in each cheeks.

-"What the fuck you asshole" clutching the collar of Sesshoumaru's haori Inuyasha growled. "What have you done? I...I'm gonna kill you bastard." By now tears falling freely from his eyes, "y-you killed Kagome…yu-you killed HER."

What Sesshoumaru was feeling was nothing less than pure rage. 'That filthy half-breed dares to touch me…this Sesshoumaru? Plus insult me in my face. I may have overdone a bit…no this Sesshoumaru never questions his deed.' He growled out, "this Sesshoumaru… I am the lord of this region, of the whole western lands. And whatever I say, I do… is the final and foremost rule of the West.' Clenching his hands around the hanyo-turned-into-full-yokai's neck, "And never ever dare to challenge or question this Sesshoumaru if you want to witness another sunrise." With that he let go of his neck while Inuyasha fell on the ground coughing and back to normal mode.

-"Come on Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru growled out.

A/N: Whoa! Seesh! I didn't seem to stop writing…And I really should start writing next chappies…

Well tell me how you found it…good enough, not good enough, boring, exciting…whatevah, tell me whatever you thought …

Till the next time…bye!


	2. hate?

**A/N:** *sniffles* I know I know…I kept you all waiting too long for this…but sorry, new year, new studies and I can't seem to get ideas for this fic and many for SFH…

Well, can you pleaseeeeee…get me some wicked ideas to make them love or hate each other *begging on my knee*…

Well off you go…enjoyyy!

**CHAPTER 2:** hatred seeps in…

-"Come on Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru growled out.

To say that the Rin was in shock would be a biiig understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted. 1st to feel extremely uncomfortable, then to wake up by some loud noise, finally leaving the hut just to see the woman she came to care for deeply as a mother was choking to death by her own adoptive Father.

Then when she saw the state Kagome was in, all of her rational thoughts blackened out, she screamed and ran to the limp body lying on the ground and clutched the limp body to her chest, constantly chanting the whole time for her to wake up and smile to her. But as the time went on and she didn't wake up, Rin felt like she'd get mad, mad by wanting to feel her love again, wanting to see her smile again. That's when she heard Sesshoumaru to call her to leave.

-**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**, Rin screeched on top of her lungs, "Rin's not gonna lose my mommy again." Rin clutched Kagome's body tighter.

-"Rin" Sesshoumaru growled, "That miko is NOT your mother. Your real mother is dead, and I don't have a mate yet."

-"NO, NO, NO… Kagome-san is Shippo's momma; Shippo said if Rin want and ask her nicely she can be Rin's momma too…" Rin whined.

-"RIN, stop this nonsense and come here, we are going back to the palace." Sesshoumaru could feel a headache forming… "She's not your mother, neither that kit's, both of you are delusional that someone would take another's child as her own, miko or not…mostly that kit…do you really think that a miko would care for a yokai kit as her own blood, who's her soul enemy? Never thought you were that naïve." He sneered.

-"No you are wrong. My momma is not like others, she loves me and Rin. She will definitely take Rin as my sister. You know nothing about her. She's the best momma of the world." Shippo declared with pride, although his tears were constantly leaking.

-"You brat." Sesshoumaru raised his hand to strike him, but suddenly collided with a barrier of miko energy and was thrown back on his arse.

-"What in the three worlds was that?" Sesshoumaru was shocked, but his face didn't betray any of his emotions. He stood up gracefully and looked at the fallen miko. Her breathing was jagged and very shallow and very irregular and her eyes were closed. But one of her hands was lifted slightly from the ground.

He took a couple of steps towards the fallen miko. 'Yes, she's definitely unconscious…then how? What was that reiki barrier?... it isn't making any sense…unless…no, never…it can't be true…no priestess in her right mind would do such a thing…then, how?' he took a curious gaze towards the little kit, who was still standing over the fallen miko and his ward, acting like their protector, but still no matter how bold his stance is, he was visibly shaking and tears were falling from his eyes in a constant flow.

The sudden and unexpected happenings in the last 10 minutes since Sesshoumaru's arrival had put the slayer in a daze, which broke suddenly with the flare of reiki. Sango took a loud and big gush of much needed air; she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her unconscious sister. Her temper flared, 'he'd, he'd hurt her again? No, not until I AM breathing.' She pulled her weapon overhead and with a loud roar, "HIRAIKOTSU…" she threw it towards the Daiyokai.

Hearing her roar Miroku also ran forward, pulled out some ofudas and threw it towards Kagome, encasing her, Rin and Shippo in a reiki barrier. H looked to the side only to see that Inuyasha had blackened out.

A sudden loud gasp of air from the Slayer was enough warning for the stoic lord, moreover that yell. He just elegantly sidestepped just a second before a large boomerang sank in the ground where he was standing and a large barrier erected around the youngsters.

Sesshoumaru looked at the barrier to find an ofuda hanging in the air holding it into place and the large boomerang at his feet. He looked up to see the taijiya and houshi stand side by side, a katana at her hand and a stack of ofudas in his.

-"Let Rin go." He snarled at the houshi.

-"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru, but I cannot endanger the lives of our precious lady or her children. I politely ask you to leave for now. We promise you not a hair of dear Rin will be harmed. But I beg you to spare lady Kagome." He bowed. Sango lowered her katana and bowed as well, but both of them were alert to change stance on an instant of danger.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, not only the children, even the adults were delusional. Either all of them were mentally ill or they were playing some sick game to consider a miko as a kit's mother. He looked at his brother…half-brother…no, they were mentally ill, as they accepted that half-breed as a companion, as the alpha of their pack. All while his face remained void of any emotion.

All Sango got as a warning was the slightest ripple on air by her left ear. Instinctively her katana rose only to collide with harder than still claws. She jumped to the sides only for Miroku to throw ten ofudas and create a reiki wall between the Daiyokai and them. They took fighting stances as Sesshoumaru turned at them and lased out with a poison youki-whip, but much to his surprise the barrier held against the attack. Sango readied Hiraikotsu to wield but both…the monk and the slayer were surprised to see…or lack thereof…at the lord's movements.

They took surprised glances to the demon lord to see him nodding at them. They were more shocked when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, "If any harm falls upon my ward, you and your whole village will suffer the consequences. Mark my words." With that he turned around and went out of their sight, even before they could blink.

When they were sure that they were out of danger; Miroku let the barriers fall and sagged against his staff, while Sango ran towards the fallen miko.

-"Will…will momma…be…be okay?" Rin asked teary eyed. "It's…it's... all of these…are this Rin's fault. If…if only Rin was…not hurt…and human, Sess…Sesshoumaru-sama…wouldn't have…taken her here…and momma…momma would have been fine." She continued between hiccups and then broke down sobbing.

Sango was disoriented. First all these strain the 1st thing in the morning, then ALL these…and now a broken little girl. Sango crept towards her and cradled the little girl on her lap. Rin hid her face on Sango's neck and cried.

Miroku smiled sadly at them and then went to check on Inuyasha, who had started stirring by then.

-'Why the fuck it's so dark? Oh! My eyes are closed.' Inuyasha opened his eyes to see worried violet orbs close to him…in fact it was much closer than comfort.

-"Hey, what the…back away you perv." Inuyasha screeched.

-"Oh dear Yasha, you hurt my fickle heart." Miroku said in mock hurt.

-"Eek! You dirty bastard, stay away from me." Inuyasha yelled, still kneading the swollen, hurting and slowly healing sides of his neck.

-"**Will you two stop it.**" Sango's loud yell broke them out of revoir and snapped them back to the harsh reality.

-"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha rushed to his feet and ran on the side of the unconscious miko. He picked her up on his arms and ran towards their hut. Miroku came to his wife and picked up Rin, while Sango picked up the little kit, and they both walked behind Inuyasha.

…

The whole western castle was in an uproar since the crack of dawn. The little human-child named Rin, who follows the Daiyokai wherever he goes and also comes back with him whenever he returns. None had seen the little girl after waking up that day…but as they found that their lord was also missing, they thought that they must have found out enemy's whereabouts and left hurriedly. Their worry subsided a little at that notion.

But as they found out that the two…the demon-lord and the human-girl are the only person to leave the castle, leaving behind the toad and the dragon, their worry multiplied numerously. Every person residing the 'human-hater-western-lord's castle had come to love that ever happy, ever joyous, cheery, flowery, innocent, sweet, pretty…an amazing specimen of little human girl…who, with the tiniest darkest farthest corner of her heart, admired and loved their stoic lord. The only one living being able to make their lord smile…even if the tiniest bit, that if not seen too attentively, would not be caught by someone…but it's the most he had ever did.

But they didn't have to worry long…not too long after sunrise, they felt their lord's youki heading back to the castle. Jaken and more than half of the castle staffs ran out in the courtyard just as Sesshoumaru landed.

-"Sesshoumaru sama, where have you been? Why did you leave this lowly Jaken? Where is Rin? Everyone was worried. Are you alright? Why do you smell like Rin's blood? Is she hurt? Was she attacked? Is she alright now? Is there…" Jaken's high-speed ranting came to an abrupt halt by a lordly-booted-kick on his head.

-"Silence Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled. His eyes were red, as he was very close to losing control over his beast. He looked to the crowd of his castle staffs and growled. Everyone took his message, bowed and scattered away hastily.

Sesshoumaru went to his study. He looked at the guards perching outside with stern cold eyes.

-"Kenji…" he addressed the leader of the small guards' herd.

A tall, slightly tanned, handsome, short spiked haired demon stood forward and bowed deeply, "Yes milord."

-"Do not disturb this Sesshoumaru unless his presence is drastically needed." With that he entered the study and closed the door behind him.

He went over to the middle of the room and started pacing. He was fuming with rage. In his head he was replaying the incidents of the morning over and over. Each times his rage getting intensified tenfold. His breathing and markings jagged, fangs and claw elongated. His beast was almost on the surface.

-'How dare that abomination of a hanyo touch this Sesshoumaru's person? It should've been killed on the spot. And why did you let those humans keep Rin in that human village? Answer me beast.' Sesshoumaru growled mentally to his beast.

-**'No matter how big the fool the hanyo is…it is still your sire's blood. You just cannot end the life of…it…that way. And even you know Sesshoumaru that even if they are humans, they are very powerful humans. They will not let Rin get hurt anyway. She's safer there than here.' **Sesshoumaru's beast reasoned.

-'Yes, even if most of the members of court and staffs like Rin…there's quite a few who doesn't…although they had never either taken or would take any steps in fear of me, but still it's a threat.' Sesshoumaru nodded mentally.

-**'And by-the-way…the miko loves Rin as her own daughter and will take care of her as such too.'** The beast purred.

-'SILENCE! That cunning miko is deceiving everyone…even Rin is deceived by her…and now you?' Sesshoumaru clenched his hand.

-**'Don't you really see it? Are you really blind to the love pouring out of her for her Kit? Hadn't you seen the way she cared for little Rin, the way she held her? She has the quality of a mother even if she's pure.' **The beast snapped.

-'Why are you so taking on for of her? She's nothing but a filthy human…a miko over it…and above all…she's that hanyo's miko…and this Sesshoumaru do not care if she's mother or not…pure or not.' Sesshoumaru snarled viciously.

-**'She may be a human, may be a miko…but she's an amazing woman. She's kind and caring and powerful and beautiful and pure…she has an extraordinary heart that cares for anyone regardless the species…but she doesn't hesitate to kill if her family or friends are threatened…she had even stood up against you. Can't you see what that entails?' **the beast replied exasperatedly.

-'And what is that?' Sesshoumaru retorted.

-**'She's going to make a perfect mate and give us a perfect heir.' **The beast purred.

-'Perfect? PERFECT? You call a HUMAN a perfect mate of this Sesshoumaru, who'd produce none other than a HANYO, an abomination on the earth?' Sesshoumaru spilled out in disgust.

-**'Yes she is a human, but the most powerful human ever. Have you seriously not noticed the power radiating her self? And her beauty…rivals even the most beautiful demonesses. As for an heir…yes he may be a hanyo, but not just any hanyo, that'd be the child of the most powerful demon and the most powerful human…no one would be able to surpass HIM. You have seen that with our sire as his sire and only a simple, powerless human hime as his mother, Inuyasha is an extremely powerful hanyo…our…' **the beast's ranting's was cut off by a loud vicious growl from the western lord.

-'Cease your despicable words…this Sesshoumaru would never EVER lower his self to mate a miko…definitely NOT that half-breed's wench. I'll find ourselves a decent mate and that demoness would be the mother of our heir.' Sesshoumaru snarled.

-**'I have chosen the miko as my mate. I would never take another. Now the rest is up to you.' **with that, the beast receded back into his mind, leaving a seething, raged demon lord behind.

The whole western castle shook with ferocity of the growl that emitted from the study of the lord. Kenji and the other 3 guards, the closest ones to the study fell on the ground clutching their bleeding ears in their hands.

For the rest of the day and the night no one dared to disturb the lord, while the only sentence tormenting the said lord's head was…

'I hate you miko wench, Kagome.'

A/N: Whoa! Sess…what will you do now? xD *wicked gleam in my eyes*

Thank you my sweet…sweet reviewers…Alex Taisho (a special kissy for reviewing this fic 1st)…grimaldos240…and Mickey663…,*giving you 3 my share of chocolate cakey* :*

Keep sharing with me your ideas…and R&amp;R folks.

Till the next time…bye!


	3. Rin's love

**A/N:** *cough cough* announcing the latest chappy of Lm/Hm…don't waste anymore tym and go on…

**CHAPTER 3:** Rin's love…

A pair of small, dainty hands wrung the wet rug forcefully to drain the excess water from it, then, it was placed gently on the pale forehead.

Another small hand was placed lightly on the shoulder of the 1st person. Rin looked up to see through her tear smudged lashes, an equally teary Shippo holding on her. She tried to give the small kitsune a reassuring smile, but failed as her own smile faltered at the sight of the young miko, their mother lying unconsciously on the small cot while sporting a fever.

-"Rin-chan" Shippo sniffed a little, "hey, come on, Sango-san made stew for lunch. It ain't as yummy as mama's, but we've gotta take whatevah we get, neh?" he smiled.

Laughing a little at the young kit's antics, Rin gently placed the rug beside Kagome's head and got up to follow her brother… 'My brother…' Rin mused silently and happily, she wanted a mother but also got a brother, 2 uncles, 1 aunt and 3 cousins, as well. They left the hut without making more noise than 2 clumsy teenagers can make.

In the excitement and the rush of the whole early morning, Rin had forgotten her own discomfort. Now, when all rush had been quieted down, Rin felt small pinpricks of pain in her lower abdomen.

Sango smiled a motherly serene smile watching the children come down to eat. Her own daughters are sitting haphazardly with a bowl each and chattering animatedly amongst themselves while making a big mess of the foodies. While Miroku was busy to make the toddler calm down and sleep.

-"Aw my Goku, my baby, aren't you a big boy… sleep now and when you'd wake up you'd be a big strong man like your daddy and protect your mommy and sisters from big bad monsters…and you'd get lots and lots and lots of beautiful maidens to bear your children and…" Miroku's lecherous grin faded into a painful scowl when Sango's hand came down hard on his head.

-"Shut up pervert, I don't want our son get the hentai-virus (a term she had picked up from Kagome) from you." She picked her son up who was giggling at his father's expanse.

-"Look mommy…" the twin with ponytail picked up; "Rin-chan and Shipp-kun are here."

-"Yes Sakura, why don't you two straighten up and give them place to sit…" Sango smiled fondly to watch them as they started squatting hurriedly, laughing when accidentally Sakura knocked down her sister's bowl.

-"Mommy…" the girl with pigtails whined.

-"I didn't do it in-tan-sen-aly." Sakura stumbled with the bid bad word.

-"I know you hadn't done it 'intentionally'…" Sango smiled at her rather adorableness, and turned to her other daughter, "… and Misaki…don't whine…I'll give you another bowl." Sango chastised the younger twin.

Misaki huffed and crossed her arms…something non-questionably learned from their 'Inu-uncle'…but came around instantly as Rin and Shippo joined them.

Sango offered both of them a bowl of their own, that they accepted greedily, famished as they hadn't get a chance of breakfast as Sesshoumaru came upon them before Shippo even woke up.

Sango smiled at Miroku who was coming out of their hut after putting Goku to bed, she handed him a bowl before taking one herself.

The group sat there eating in silence except a few chattering between the twins and Shippo. Sango noted with a frown that Rin was uncharacteristically silent.

-"Rin, is there any problem? Are you feeling alright?" Sango enquired concernedly.

-"Um…" Rin tried to hide her fidgeting from the prying eyes of the adults, but soon sighed and said, "Rin is feeling…uncomfortable…tummy hurts." She blushed.

-"Are you hungry?" Misaki piqued.

-"Have mine too…" Sakura offered her bowl with a wide smile.

-"Here, mine too…" Shippo said, concerned over his new sister.

-"Mine too…" Misaki said slight reluctantly.

Rin laughed at their antics, heart swelling with love and adoration over her new family. But this nasty pain didn't lessen.

-"Uh…Rin is not hungry anymore. She just having a problem Kagome was taking care of…" she trailed off, unsure how to proceed further.

-"Yeah now that I remember, we never found out what Sesshoumaru was doing here at the first place…is the reason concerning your problem, Rin?" Miroku asked in a gentle tone.

Rin nodded, "its, uh…"

#flashback#

As the first sunrays illuminated the world at dawn, Sesshoumaru barged in Rin's room. Rin was jostled awake by the loud 'Wham!' when the door banged with the wall forcefully. She was confused to see him sniffing around the room and seemed like he was looking for someone, some invisible enemy. His eyes red, indicating his lapse of control over his beast, lips pulled back in a snarl.

-"Sessou-maru-sama?" Rin asked in confusion groggily, her mind still not completely out of sleepiness.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards Rin, and in less than a heartbeat, he was by her side.

-"Are you okay?" came his worried enquiry, "Are you hurt? I smell your blood, but no intruders."

Confusion marring her brow, Rin gave herself a quick check; she was still wearing her pink sleeping yukata, the blue blanket still covering her from her waist down. Turning to her lord, she was going to give him a reassuring nod, when a wave of pain shot up her abdomen.

Brow crunching in pain, she left a small whimpering sound and grasped her stomach.

-"What is it?" Sesshoumaru was restless.

-"Rin's tummy…hurts" Rin whimpered.

Sesshoumaru removed the blanket and growled loudly when a wave of smell of Rin's blood assaulted his nose. Both he and Rin stared in horror at the blood stains on her yukata. Although his face is the perfect nonchalant mask he always wears, his eyes, the molten gold pool couldn't lie about the shock he felt.

Rin looked up to him, tear smudging her eyelashes, she whimpered again, "Wh-what's happening to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama? Is Rin gonna die? Rin do not want to leave her Sesshoumaru-sama…" she cried fully.

-"Shush! This Sesshoumaru would never let anything happen to you, I vow over my honour." Sesshoumaru growled regally.

A looming shadow over the doorstep caught his senses. "Come in." he ordered the servant.

The lavender haired petite middle-aged female-demon, a bird yokai, Rin's private retainer, Omika, bowed her head to the yokai lord.

-"My lord, is something the matter, may I be of any service to you?" Omika kept her head bowed to the floor.

-"What's happening to her?" Sesshoumaru said calmly, his poise and voice betraying the turbulence inside him, even void of emotions that the moments before he displayed.

Omika kneeled beside the futon, checked her up and gasped, "My lord, mistress Rin seems to in heat, but she doesn't look or smells like a heated bitch."

-"This Sesshoumaru can decipher that just as easily…" Sesshoumaru snarled, "I want to know how and why now?"

-"I'm really sorry my lord, but I'm unaccustomed with human anatomy or behaviour, I think only a human can help her now, most preferably a female." Omika bowed low and shivered with possibility of punishments over her incapability.

Sesshoumaru snarled but understood the notion, there had been no need for a human specialist ever in the castle…Izayoi had never come to stay in the castle, and Rin, till now had been handled like a new-born yokai pup, with tender care. He growled on his lack of far-sight, scooped Rin in his arms, and took flight over to where he knew he can get a human female willing to take care and help in ailing his ward, to Inuyasha's forest, to the whelp's miko.

#end of flashback#

Rin smiled fondly to the memory she recalled. She was amazed and very honoured that her Sesshoumaru-sama had been so worried over her. She felt guilty that Sesshoumaru-sama had to be so worried over her, but couldn't control the giddiness that bubbled in her either.

As she delved in her own musings, she hadn't notice Sango to get up and walk away either.

-"Rin…" Sango called from the doorstep, holding the curtain aside, "come along, girl…let's get you cleaned before your momma wakes up."

Rin flashed a wide broody smile, and ran upto her, and the women disappeared within the hut as the curtain fall back again.

…

The day wore off…with next to no improvement to Kagome's health. Inuyasha went to hunt to burn off some of his frustrations at not protecting Kagome…again, letting her get hurt…again. He felt so incompetent watching her lay motionless…guilt, pain, sadness &amp; anger took him to the point in rage that he only calmed after killing 6 low-level demons, 12 boars, 17 deer and a couple of onis…with destruction of the half of the jungle.

The following afternoon the rest of the previous InuTachi got food &amp; wood supplies to last them a year. Using Rin, Shippo, her two hyper girls &amp; Miroku's help Sango was able to store them appropriately. They had a feast for their dinner that night with promises of following a good few days to come.

At nightfall Shippo unrolled his futon beside his mother's and made Rin take his usual place. He took out Inuyasha's unused futon…as he spends the nights in wild, keeping unnecessary watch over the village and surrounding forest. Shippo settled himself at the other side of Rin.

Rin felt so secured in lying between her newest family…a feeling she only got a very rare times when Sesshoumaru embraces her (or the opposite…it's usually her who embraces him…his leg to be particular) or protects her from a seeming threat.

Her musings got cut off as Shippo suddenly jerked upwards, growling as he saw a demoness bowing at the door. Inuyasha took the same moment to arrive and unsheathed Tetsuseiga. As he was going to strike the blow, Rin cried out, "Omiya."

…

Sesshoumaru felt himself calm down enough to thing logically after a long time…well around the dusk. His thoughts shifted to his ward and he finally felt himself calm more to the knowledge that wherever she is, she is comfortable and happy. Although his pride got a serious blow that she may be better there than with him but… 'She can't get all the luxury this Sesshoumaru's house provides there.' He mused silently.

But suddenly he froze, as that thought reminded him that she had no clothes or other necessary supplies or any maid there for her. Suppressing the urge to curse loudly, he got up and opened the door of the study and ordered a passing servant to fetch Omiya ASAP.

A few moments later Omiya came in bowed to the lord, "Yes milord, you summoned me."

-"Get all the necessities for Rin and yours for a short stay and go to the village that my whelp of a half-brother's forest surrounding. Your duties will remain as it is in the manor." Sesshoumaru barked curtly.

Omiya nodded and left the room as Sesshoumaru gave a wave of dismissal.

And here she was, at the doorstep of a powerful miko, most powerful she had ever met, filled with a yokai kit and human lady Rin, and a hanyo, a houshi and a taijiya come running at their defence.

-'It was probably the most shocking scene anyone had ever witnessed' was the only thought at her head as she watched Rin's smile to broaden as she called out, "Omiya."

…

Inuyasha was sceptical to this demoness, as he watched her warily. This pale lavender haired, young, winged-panther demoness was very beautiful. Pale skin, deep navy blue eyes, and a grace combined with stealth in her steps. Even Inuyasha hadn't detected her as she invaded the village and came to Kagome's doorstep.

Now he had to stay put and he can't kill her as Sesshoumaru had sent her to take care of Rin. He knew his Daiyokai half-brother will not tolerate any harm on his ward. He crossed his arms and settled beside Shippo's futon to keep watch on the demons and humans, including that 'Omiya' thing.

A small smile tugged the corner of his lips as he saw the young human girl, so like Kagome herself, felt such great joy over a few kimonos and jewelleries her 'Oh-So-Great-Sesshoumaru-Sama' provided for her.

He watched everyone fall asleep as a small whisper floated around the hut…

"I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

A/N: Aww…Rin-chan is such a daddy's girl…just as me…

And Miroku-Sango's son Goku is not THE GOKU from DBZ…it came from San'go'+Miro'ku'…

As well as Misaki= 'Mi'ro'ku'(-ki)+ 'Sa'ngo…

And Sakura = 'Sa'ngo + Mi'roku'(kura)… creative me neh? ;)

Thank you sweeties for your lovely reviews… :*

Plz review and give me some ideas to make SessKag fall in 3…I'm too low on ideas now with studies and other problems…I 3 to hear back from you…oh and if you got any typos or other mistakes plz tell me…

Ok ja-nee‼ *waves at readers*…


	4. momma

**A/N:** umm, hey! Long time no see…*scratching the back of my head* *sweat drops* uh ok…here's a new chapter fr u to um, R &amp; R…

Nd…m really really sooowwwiiieeeeee fr this loooong break. The thingy is, 1st I had this biiig baka monstrous semester in college, then, 2 days after exam when I finally connected my lappy with internet to post the chappies I wrote in those 2 days (3 chappies of SFH, 2 of LM/HM and 1.5 of OMG). My lappy thought it had enough of me and crashed on meee! Then after 10 days I got it back yesterday to find none of my chappies, my pics, animes, mangas, my notes, softwares, projects…nothing, absolutely nothing survived the crash. I guess m lucky my eggjams had already ended…I mourned for 12 hours and sat down to write the chappies…then I totally frgt what I wrote…so I had to think again and…Gah! A totally different from original version of the story…

Well I guess u gt bored by myyy ramblings…off u go…shoo shoooo!

**CHAPTER 4:**

Kagome blinked, sleepily, eyes half-laden. The sunlight pouring through the hut's door-curtain made her jump with a start. Their hut is west-faced, that means it's quite late in the afternoon if sunlight coming in.

She sat up hurriedly, thinking she had overslept. She left the hut and ran towards the meadow, where she could fell the youki of an unknown demon. It didn't feel threatening, and also Inuyasha was there with her kid, it made her relax a bit too. But she still hurried, thinking that the demon was here to ask for her help.

Kagome never supported any prejudices, like; she's a miko, so she should never help any yokai. She helped any and all yokai who asked for her help or whom she met that needed help. So it was not an uncommon thing for a yokai to come to their village and ask for help.

.

Kagome gasped when she reached the meadow. There in the late afternoon sunlight, the twins of Sango, Misaki and Sakura was playing tag with Shippo. And the one chasing them is Rin. 'Rin? What is she doing here?' Kagome thought. Then suddenly all things from the morning came bombing on her. Rin…Sesshoumaru…hurt…pain…startling her hands went up to her neck, yes, it was bandaged.

Inuyasha knew she was coming towards the meadow. He turned towards the woman that came running. He watched her gasp and tear her bandages. He was by her side in an instant. But before he can stop her he looked at the wound and gasped himself.

There was no wound, no blood, no discolored skin, no scar…no sign indicating that, that fragile neck was ever under any kind of attack or poison.

He stood there dumbfounded, Sesshoumaru's poison was the most potent poison of the world, for the wound to be gone like that in only a day and half, is like watching a miracle happen.

He shook his head when the children's squeal reached his ears. His ears flicked to their happy cries twice, then he folded his arms in his chest and Keh'ed before resuming his position at the tree, all the thinking was making his head hurt.

…

Shippo 1st felt his momma's approach, he turned towards the running miko and jumped in happiness, resulting Rin to catch him.

-"You're it now, Shipp-kun." Rin laughed.

-"Rin, look, mommy!" He squealed, resulting everyone look towards the village. And true to his words, Kagome was running towards them with a wide grin adoring her face.

Rin ran towards her and tackled her, making her fall on her butt with a small "Oomph!" the girls laughed when Shippo jumped on them, making it a three-way hug.

Misaki and Sakura looked at each other before grinning, running towards the fallen mass and jumping on them, shouting, "DOG PILE".

Sango and Miroku was sitting on a log with Goku in her lap and Omiya beside them. They laughed and Miroku came forward to pick his daughters from the 'Dog-pile', he snickered mentally, it was Kagome's idea to jump on Inuyasha and calling Dog-pile.

Rin looked at the miko with smile, got up from her lap and bowed, "I apologize okaa-san, for it was m-" but she was stopped by Kagome.

-"Rin, what did you call me?" she wondered.

Rin realized her mistake and clamped her mouth with her palms in horror, eyes wide. She bowed again, "R-Rin is sorry for calling you such Kagome-san."

-"Oh shush Rin, what are you apologizing for?" Kagome wondered, eyed burrowed.

-"For calling you with un-appropriate names." Rin whispered, tears threatening to fall.

-"And what's that?" Kagome asked.

-"Momma?" Shippo asked, wondering what his mother was thinking. She must have heard her earlier, then why was she being such cruel.

-"Okaa-san." Rin murmured, so low that even the yokais had to strain their ears to listen.

-"Couldn't hear you." Kagome stated nonchalantly.

-"Okaa-san." Rin repeated, louder.

-"And, why are you apologizing for calling me mom? Shippo does it all the time." Kagome said biting her lips from erupting in laughter.

-"Huh?" Rin asked dubiously, "Y-you don't mind if Rin calls you mother?" her face lit up watching Kagome's wide grin. She grinned maniacally and caught Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

That was when Kagome noticed the yokai woman beside Sango. "Um, hi. May I help you?" Kagome stood up, dusting her bum.

-"My name is Omiya, miko-sama; I'm Rin-sama's personal maid, here to help her." The yokai bowed.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama sent her for Rin, momma. Omiya came last night." Rin babbled wistfully.

-"Last night? How long was I out?" she asked Sango, who was coming towards her.

-"You were unconscious for a day and half. Oh, we were so worried for you." Sango hugged her soul-sister. "Hey what happened to your neck?"

-"Huh?" Kagome touched her neck. "What? Nothings there."

-"Exactly." Sango said.

Omiya gasped and came closer. "But it's Sesshoumaru-sama's poison. It shouldn't get better so soon. It's nothing but concentrated youki."

-"Maybe Kagome-san has purified it." Miroku was thinking hard.

-"Ya she's a miko, it must be the case." Inuyasha nodded, coming towards them.

-"But if that was the case, then some scar should have been there, indicating the burnt flesh." Omiya said, in great thought. "Hn, there could only be two explanations." She nodded, lost in her own thought.

-"What are they?" she came back to reality from Kagome's questions.

-"One, the poison never touched the flesh, and two, the poison may have recognized it's a special person's blood, and rectified its own damage."

-"Special person?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

-"Soul mate." Omiya whispered.

Everyone gasped in shock. Then Sango shook her head and said, "It must be the first case, Kagome-chan uses special kinds of herbs to make her skin pretty, the poison must have touched over it, not really touching her skin."

-"Yeah, and then Kagome-san's purifying power has purified it." Miroku nodded.

-"Ya, that must be it." Kagome nodded.

…

All those grown up people's discussions were making the twins bore. So they started playing on their own. No one realized the yokai that crept towards them stealthily, as they were emerged in thoughts and all, until the girls screamed.

They turned towards the field to see a big snake yokai was mere inches apart from Sakura's body, who laid on the field eyes wide in horror and Misaki screaming from a couple of feet away.

There was no time for anyone to react as it'd be too late if Inuyasha took any actions or others could reach for any weapons, they all watched in horror as the snake tried to devour the little girl.

No one saw a pink ball fly past them as it was that fast. But all watched, wide eyed, as the snake got purified, mere millimeters away from the child, leaving a little amount of burnt ash in its wake. Miroku and Inuyasha ran towards them and scooped them up in their arms. Miroku cooing to his traumatized daughter. Sango gave Goku to Kagome to hold when she ran up to her daughters and clutched them to her chest.

-"There there now, everything's alright now, let's get inside and cook a good meal for auntie Kagome, okay honey? Now who are the big girls and can help this poor mother to cook for so many people now?" Sango said pouting.

Everyone saw with tender smiles that the girls wiped their tears and raise their arms, "Us mommy." They chorused, straightening out. And all started walking towards the hut.

-"They are such strong children." Omiya awed. She was still in shock with the power display of the miko. The yokai was in no means a weak one, Omiya recognized the cape that was on that yokai. The only snake or reptile yokais to wear capes are the Northern troops. And from the color of the cape…he was quite a high ranked one. And for Kagome to kill it…just like that, made her heart lurch in fear and respect for this small, petite woman.

She shook her head as she saw her laughing, chatting and walking with the others.

-"Keh woman, get going." Inuyasha stormed past her, and with a huff, she followed.

…

Sesshoumaru felt restless. It's been more than 4 days Rin had been gone, and it'll be at least 3 more days before she comes back. The longer she's away, the more a disturbed feeling is grasping him. It's like, a cold blanket had grasped the whole castle, and it's so calmer, so serene, and so soundless like a haunted place. Dare he say…or, think? It's lonely.

Rin maybe only a little human girl barely out of childhood, but seemingly a mountain-full of energy was stored inside that such little shell. His such a big castle, full of hundreds of vicious, deadly, strong demons was filled by her presence. Her laughter, nonstop babbling, her footsteps, her singing voice, her smiles, her 'pretty' flowers…they made his cold stone castle a lively place, a place he felt like…home.

Now that she was gone…it was all gone. Some of her flowers resided here and there, some at this corner, some at that corner, some on the windowsill, and some at his desk. He picked one of her favorite flower from his desk, a rose. He remembered…

#flashback#

-"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama…look Rin's newest plant stated flowering." Rin came to him running, a pink rose in her hand. She screeched to a halt before his desk, face flushed and gleaming from exertion and happiness.

-"How many time do I need to teach you to knock before entering? Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked up from his paperwork.

-"Gom-gomennasai Sesshoumaru-sama, but Rin was so excited…it was just a bud last night when Rin went to sleep. And when I went to check on it first thing in the morning, it's a beautiful flower. Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, it's so pretty." Rin continued her babbling. A serene calmness, overloaded with happiness gripped his heart.

He put a hand on top of her head and patted the raven haired girl. Rin's smile, if possible widened to twice of its size at that gesture. She thrusted the flower to his face, "Here Sesshoumaru-sama, it's for you."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by that. Yes Rin usually give him flowers, whenever she feels like it, but this flower seemed to be special to her, and to give it to him just like that…

-"Rin isn't this flower special to you? Why are you giving it to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, face showing a little curiosity. Its only with her, Sesshoumaru let his face show emotions, whatever he did, he just couldn't help lowering his always indifference mask in front of her.

-"But Sesshoumaru-sama is more special to Rin. Rin gives only the special and the prettiest ones to her Sesshoumaru-sama, like this one." Rin's never-ending smile seemed to shine brighter with that.

Sesshoumaru flushed a little, but didn't dare show it on his face. He gave a little nod, accepted the flower and kept it on his desk. Rin jumped up on her feet, did a little happy dance in her wake and ran out the study to she only knows where.

#End of flashback#

That little incident happened just the day before he took her to the village. The flower was now wrinkled and old, and constantly withering away more and more. 'So short life, so fickle…nothing can be as great as a daiyokai of this Sesshoumaru's caliber' Sesshoumaru mused with a smirk, 'not even…Rin'

That was it; the thought of Rin to die was enough to shoot him out of his seat. He stood up abruptly and ran to the village to see how Rin was…faring.

-'**Finally, we are going to see our miko.**' Beast mused happily.

-'No we are going to check up on Rin and Rin only.' Sesshoumaru growled and sped up.

-'**Whatever! She's still be around though. That's enough for me.**' The beast smirked.

-'Hn.' Was Sesshoumaru's only reply before he forcefully shut him out of his mind.

In the span of the next few moments, Sesshoumaru reached the village.

…

-"Rin, honey…do you want another bowl?" Kagome offered while stirring the boiling pot of the breakfast.

-"Hai mamma…" Rin's smile widened.

-"Meeeeeeee tooooooo!" Shippo shrieked with mouthful of food.

-"Oi runt! Stop eating like an elephant." Inuyasha poked his from behind his head only to say that and went back instantly.

-"I don't eat like an elephant…" Shippo whined, "Momma."

-"Inu, stop picking on my baby, and by-the-way, growing children do need to eat a lot." Kagome scolded Inuyasha, then, said sadly, "He's getting so thin, and to think my little baby is now one of the higher class at his school." She sighed wistfully.

-"He and kid?" Inuyasha snorted, "And to think of his trainings as your petty schools…you still are delirious wench."

-"**Sit boy!**" and Inuyasha went down with a bam!

-"Gah! What the fu..." Inuyasha poked his head from the Inuyasha shaped crater only to go deeper with another vicious "Sit Boy".

-"Do not make me repeat again…No bad words in front of children." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

-"And to think his thick skull still can't comprehend it after like thousands of sit boys." Shippo snorted and joined others to ROFL.

-"Oh yes, I heard about a miko that can tame the younger and harshest Taisho son with just one word. And today I just witnessed it." Omiya laughed with everyone else while watching the still muttering hanyo lying on the hole.

-"Oh yeah it's your first time to see it." Kagome giggled.

-"Yes, and I must admit, its way funnier to watch than gossip 'bout." Omiya chuckled.

-"Yup! And it's one of the reason we love her so much." Shippo said proudly, then shrieked and ran out the hut with a pissed Inuyasha on tow.

Kagome smiled…

-"Aww! I love you too, Hon!"

**A/N:** plz review and gimme ideas…pwwweeeeezzzzeeeeee…m so low on those nd muses too :'(…

#Sama…


	5. last day at the village

**A/N:** Yosh! Another chappy...woo hoo…go on, read and…if you don't mind much, leave a little review ^_^…as a new authoress, I found out I looooove those…even the critisizations…it makes me feel people reading my fics with enough interest to criticize.

**CHAPTER 5:**

It's the seventh day…the seventh day…Rin would be coming back home today…

The whole castle was in uproar. The last 6 days were…in one word, HELL to the inhabitants of the castle. With no Rin, no laugh, no warmth, no flowers, no love…and one irritating demon lord…not that they would ever say it out loud, but Sesshoumaru, for the last week, was surely on a pissing mood. Finally today, in 1 whole week, Sesshoumaru left the study. He left the castle at the first ray of the morning sun. No one had any doubt about his destination…

He is going to take Rin back home.

Servants started running around as soon as Sesshoumaru left the castle. They are going to throw a large welcome back party for their little lady. And so, the whole castle became vibrant once more.

…

Sesshoumaru was flying towards Inuyasha's forest. He was going full speed on his youki-cloud. He may not admit out loud, but he was more eager than anyone else to meet his little bundle of joy. 'This is still a mystery to this Sesshoumaru, that a child, a human female child could ever get this dear to this Sesshoumaru.' He mused, a small smile surfaced at a corner of his lips, creaking to his emotionless mask.

-'**You're getting soft, dude.**' Beast snickered.

-'This Sesshoumaru is everything but soft.' Sesshoumaru growled.

-'**Oh, so you admit, you're caring, chubby, cute, lovely, sweet, bubbly, beauty-**'

-'SHUT UP! This Sesshoumaru is NOTHING of that sort.' Sesshoumaru growled.

-'**But you are the one who said you're 'EVERYTHING' but 'soft'…aren't these 'something' other than 'soft'…or do you mean 'the-great-Sesshoumaru-sama' lies or goes back to his word.**' The beast was literally ROFLing inside his mind.

Sesshoumaru landed on a meadow, he was too enraged to control the youki-cloud. He was seething; he called his Beast out…with a large youki burst, Sesshoumaru let loose of some of his youki. Beast started coming out…his markings got jagged…his facial features, his claws and fangs elongated...eyes bled redder and redder…Sesshoumaru let out a long howl.

-'Take that back…you insolent fool, how dare you twist this Sesshoumaru's words. Do not force this Sesshoumaru to block you out forever.'

-'**HUH! You…and block ME away? Can you live? Without your youki, without your powers, as a…HUMAN?**' there…beast goy him THERE.

-'I-I …' Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life…was speechless.

-'**Yes! I got the upper hand here, dude. Without me, without my power you are NOTHING…can you live that life, Sesshoumaru?' **the beast taunted.

Yes, it **WAS** true…the beast was the ruling factor of every yokai's existence. It held the powers, the bestial form, the immortality…without the beast; a yokai is nothing but a human…a worthless, powerless human.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head in resignation. If possible, his eyes were colder than ever. The beast receded, with it, the excess youki also did.

Now all normality back, he sensed his brother, the miko, the kit and the housi running towards him. He realized he landed quite close to the Inuyasha's forest. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and then straightened out as the whole Inuyasha-pack entered the clearing, with Rin and Omiya too.

-"SESSHOUMARUU-SAMA…" Rin's shrieked loudly and ran towards the still daiyokai, hugging his profile she exclaimed, "Rin missed you so much…momma said you'd come today."

Patting her head a couple of times, he ordered, "Omiya, go get all the things, we are leaving as soon as you get everything."

-"W-we are leaving?" Rin was mortified. She backtracked a few paces from the daiyokai, who in response only raised a brow.

Omiya nodded, bowed and started towards the village, but was stopped with a hand on her sleeves. She turned around to see Kagome holding her kimono-sleeve.

Kagome bowed to the dai and said respectfully, "If you don't mind I'd like little Rin to eat a little breakfast before she leaves…" at the said dai's glare, she continued, "I'm sure it's quite a long journey for a growing woman to make with empty stomach, you wouldn't want her to get sick now, would you?" she stared at him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru looked once to her face, seeing only genuine concern there for his ward, he looked to the said ward, who was staring at him with expectant wide eyes.

He nodded, and everyone walked to the village.

…

Omiya looked around the little hut…it was small, so very small compared to their castle, the huge structure where she had spent her whole life, hundreds of years…still…

Still, this little hut, a fragile structure of wood, soil and dry leaves…which can fall anytime under a bad storm…had been the warmest place she had ever seen. This simplest of structure holds so much love, happiness, life, feelings, emotions, the most beautiful miko…both inside and outside…the world had ever seen, that even empty of living beings, its filled to the brims with liveliness.

With a grunt and reluctance…Omiya started collecting the things belonging to her little mistress and packed those in a feudal-era-version-of-travel-bag. With another last look around, the yokai woman left the hut only to come face to face with the owner of the house.

Kagome entered the village with the rest of them following her closely behind. She waved to the worried slayer who stayed behind to look after the youngs. Kagome beckoned her to join them. She went in calling everyone to join her and started preparing a light breakfast.

As she was cooking Rin came to her quietly and sat down beside her. When Kagome looked at her with a smile, she couldn't hold anymore…Rin wailed loudly and clutched Kagome in a bear hug.

-"Rin-chan…what's the matter sweetie?" Kagome trailed her fingers in Rin's hair, finger-combing them and trying to soothe the crying girl in her arms.

-"Rin-I don't want to leave my momma. I want to stay with you, forever; I don't want to be without you anymore." Rin cried harder.

-"Rin…" Kagome clutched her tighter, "Oh my baby, I don't want to stay away either. But…" she pulled away and held Rin in arms length, still in her lap, "Can you be so cruel towards Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you think he'd be lonely and scared without you to keep company?" Suddenly Kagome stood up and put her fists on her hips, a comical expression on her face, "And young lady, if you stay here, then who'd be there to take care of that overgrown child? Don't you ever take a break and ponder, 'Oh what would that over grown puppy do without me to keep him on a leash?'" Kagome ended with a mock exasperating huff.

Sesshoumaru's offended growl at called 'overgrown child', 'puppy' and to be kept 'on a leash' cut off with the sound of Rin's uncontrollable giggling. He looked at his not-so-little-anymore ward and with a mental sigh…let it go. He glared at the smirking miko who was looking at Rin with the softest, most loving look he had ever been on vicinity with. 'Have this Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, become so soft?' with another mental sigh, he left the hut, but not before sparing a bone-chilling glare, to the openly chuckling hanyo on the floor.

Everyone else was trying to hold their laughter in front of the daiyokai, but as soon as he went out of the house, everyone erupted in a laughing marathon.

After a while, the laughter died down, and they started chatting and preparing breakfast once again. Inuyasha earned a couple of sits for calling his brother a few names…beside that, the rest of the time was spent smoothly.

Once the food was ready, Kagome served everyone. But as soon as she was going to take a bite of her own food, a thought occurred to her. Serving another bowl, she took it outside. Locating the aura of the dai; Kagome followed the aura signature to the Goshinboku. There leaning on the bark of the god tree, stood the lord.

Sesshoumaru saw the miko coming to him with a quite good smelling bowl on hand. He quirked a brow to her in question…and in annoyance, when his beast stirred inside his mental confinement.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at the dai and scuffled a bit in nerve, "Hey there Sesshoumaru." She smiled to him, 'Gods! He's so sinfully sexy…and leaning there like that…' sipping the drools that concentrated in her mouth, she berated herself mentally, 'Bad, bad Kagome…remember he tried to kill you last time you saw him…stop drooling like a teenager…you are a mature woman now.'

Sesshoumaru kept on staring at her without a word, taking in all the expression and scent changes in her…he mused, 'she literally do wear her emotions in sleeves, this is amusing.' His beast gave an agreeing purr.

Kagome took a deep breath and wiled her hormones to calm down. She once again looked at him and held out the bowl, "Want some food?"

-"No." that's the reply she got.

-"Oh? And why not?" she pressed.

In reply Sesshoumaru only pinned her with a bored level glare.

-"Urgh! You are soooo aggravating." Kagome threw her unoccupied hand in air in aggravation.

-"Are you here to make a scene or for a repetition of the last time?" he quirked the 2nd brow to join its partner.

-"Oh pish, dude…you should learn a thing or two about playing." She huffed while stirring the food with chopsticks.

-"If you think I'd be in a playful manor after you making fun of this Sesshoumaru's self a while ago…then you are sorely mistaking, Miko." He narrowed his eyes.

-"Uh um…yeah, that's the reason for me to come here." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama for making fun of you…you see, I was just trying to make Rin better."

-"Hn." His customary reply.

-"And also for not giving you proper respect that time." She continued, eyes downcast…completely missing the taken aback expression on the demon's face that succeeded breaching his indifference mask… "by talking with Rin and Omiya has taught me many things, one of them is…honor and respect for you is more important than life. And this silly me had gone and insulted you upon it." She turned to him and bowed low, "I apologize, my lord

, it's just that, I hate it when someone calls me that 'b'word, I overreact…you see, I got some really bad memories with that word."

-"Hn, you are truly a fool little miko." Sesshoumaru snorted.

-"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

-"Any female human or yokai would kill for this Sesshoumaru to call them the 'B-word' as you say." At her confused gaze, he sighed mentally and continued, "This Sesshoumaru is a dog demon."

As the implications hit her Kagome turned redder than a ripe tomato. Eyes wide, jaw slacked…Kagome stared at him gaping like a fish…flushed in embarrassment…she was rooted at the spot as Sesshoumaru left her there with a parting sentence, that made her…if possible…redder.

Dumbfounded she saw him, leaving with a smirk pasted on his always-indifferent face…while the breeze seemed to echo his parting line…

-"Although, I don't think my beast would hate that."

**A/N:** hentai Sessy… O.O…

Although I don't think, I'd mind if he says that to me. */*

Well, smaller chappy, but still, much awaited SessKag fluff (if u can call it that)…for my sweetheart readers.

I PM all my reviewers…but I can't for the Guests…well, for them, Thank u so much for reviewing ^_^…m happy u guyz found it sweet

#Sama…


	6. welcome home Rin

**A/N:** this chappy was a little hard for me to write. Sorry if you don't find it good. And if any of you find any mistakes or anything…do criticize and tell me my wrongs…m sick and couldn't proof read…

Go on and R&amp;R…

**CHAPTER 6:**

Sesshoumaru entered the hut with a still eating miko tottering along behind him. Inuyasha threw a skeptical look at them but somehow resisted from commenting, well the reason may also be that his mouth was full of food. He just snorted and kept on eating.

-"Sesshoumaru-sama you are back." Rin smiled broadly.

-"Finish eating fast, this Sesshoumaru does not want to dwindle at a place like this longer than necessary." He looked around the hut with a disgusted frown marring his pretty features.

-"Hey…" Kagome cried out.

-"Hn." Was his customary reply.

-"A-ano Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku started, "Do you mind telling us about that grand youki flare this fine morning."

-"That was nothing." Sesshoumaru turned around.

-"Nothing my a…butt." Inuyasha caught himself at the glare from Kagome, "What was it? Smelled like your beast."

-"Hn."

-"Wow, really?" Rin clapped, "Beast-sama was out?"

Rin had a great fascination, as well as love for Sesshoumaru's beast. Often on a lazy afternoon, you may see at the back garden of the castle, beast was playing with Rin or giving Rin a ride on its back.

-"Hn."

-"You know…" Kagome not so subtly whispered to Sango, "I think something may have caught in Sesshoumaru's throat and he can only make out 'Hn'. Don't you think we should help him somehow? I think…"

-"Let this Sesshoumaru assure you miko, there is no problem with this one's self." Sesshoumaru cut her off, "Rin, Omiya let's go." With that, he walked out the hut.

-"Hnmph!" Kagome crossed her arms on her chest, Inuyasha started laughing with his mouth full, resulting in choking and a violent cough.

-"Serves you right baka." With that, Kagome stood up, held Rin's hand and together started leaving the hut, leaving an annoyed spluttering hanyo on their back.

They come out to see both Sesshoumaru and Omiya standing, ready to leave. Kagome's face fell. 'So, it is final now, they're leaving, truly?' a lone tear escaped Kagome's eye, and she wiped it hastily, not wanting others to know, but it couldn't get past Sesshoumaru's notice.

Kagome walked towards Omiya and hugged the demoness, "It hasn't been a long time I know you, but I really enjoyed your company, wish you could've stayed with us longer. We are really, really gonna miss you." With that, she hugged her again.

-"Me too, Kagome-san, me too…I'm gonna miss all of you very badly. I promise if Sesshoumaru-sama permits…um, I'd wanna visit you again?" she said wistfully.

-"Oh of course, we'll love that." Kagome jumped cheerfully, at her nod Kagome became sad, "Take care of my daughter for me, okay?"

Omiya bowed low, while Rin jumped and glowed in pure happiness, it was the first time Kagome acknowledged her as 'My Daughter', and also, in front of Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kagome nodded at the demoness and picked Rin up, even if she was a 13 years old girl, reaching almost Kagome's breast-height, still, Kagome was stronger than any normal human woman was, so it was not a feat by her. She held Rin at eye-to-eye and looked at her all seriously, "From now on, little Rin is not little girl anymore, now, she's a lady, a lady of western lands, a woman. Do you understand?"

-"Yes." Rin nodded. "What would I have to do?"

-"Just take care of Sesshoumaru-sama, and obey him. That's all." Kagome smiled at her and hugged her close, well, as close as possible. Rin hugged back.

-"I don't want to lose you." Rin cried, "I want my mommy."

-"I'll always be with you, hon. Even when you can't see me. When you feel you are in danger, or you need me, or you're scared…" Kagome took out a silver bracelet from her obi and gave her that, "…just look at it and call 'ma', I'll find you." She set her daughter at the ground and kissed her forehead.

She walked with Rin to the dai and bowed, "Sesshoumaru-sama…from now on she'll have this little…problem, every month…"

-"Every month?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, only physical proof of his surprise, "Does she need your assistance every time?"

-"Um, no. I taught Omiya about how to handle her that time, it won't be necessary anymore, although, we'll all love it if you do take her to visit us sometimes." Kagome looked at him with hopeful wide eyes.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin to see a mirror expression at her face, suppressing the urge to smile, he nodded, "Hn."

-"Keh, it'd be better if you only sent those two and don't show your royal a…butt here." Inuyasha commented, crossing his arms.

Kagome caught a few not-so-subtle glances passing between the hanyo and the demoness. Raising a bow, mimicking Sesshoumaru, she said, "Uh, you seem to take on the females…are you taking over Miroku's position as a lecher now?"

-"Uck!" Inuyasha faltered and almost fell on the ground, "Keh, anything's better than that bastard over there." He turned around, cheeks pink, and jumped at a tree to hide his blushing face.

Everyone laughed at his expense except Sesshoumaru, Sango hugged both Omiya and Rin. They all said goodbyes. Rin cried clutching her brother's shirt and made him vow to come and meet her sometimes.

And then, they flew off.

Shippo turned towards his mom, "Uh, mom." He started kicking pebbles on the ground, head bowed.

-"Yes sweetheart?" Kagome turned to him.

-"Um, I've overstayed by 3 days already and…" he trailed off.

-"I see, you are going back again." Kagome stated solemnly.

-"Yes." He lowered his head some more.

-"It's fine." Shippo's head shot up. "I know you have extended your stay, and you must go back to be stronger. When do you wanna head back?"

-"Um…now." He said meekly.

-"Oh…I see, okay I guess." She hugged her son, "But young man…" she kissed his temple, "Come back home, ASAP."

-"Hai!" he waved and ran away, waving bye to her.

Kagome kept looking until she could no longer see him. She sighed and turned around to see Sango and Miroku going towards their hut with their children. She sighed again and entered her hut. It looked as if someone suddenly robbed all the sunshine away, she looked around the empty, silent hut, "I feel lonely."

…

The whole courtyard was brimming with eccentric demons, whether they are servants, courtesans or soldiers of various ranks, various posts…all the people who loved the little human ward of the Inu no Taishou, the lord of the west, were there to welcome her back home.

They all watched as Sesshoumaru landed on the ground with Rin, his youki cloud dissipating underneath them. Omiya landed just a moment later and folded her wings behind her.

-"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin." Bowed the general of Sesshoumaru's army, the 2nd highest commander of the west, and the closest…acquaintance of Sesshoumaru, Sheru, a lion yokai.

-"We all missed you mistress." Omika bowed.

-"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA" a high-pitched squeaking voice came, as they all watched in amusement Jaken came running and came to a screeching halt before them, but couldn't keep balance because of his still high momentum, and fell face-flat on Sesshoumaru's boot.

Sesshoumaru's brow raised as Jaken started groveling, "Forgive this lowly servant, master. I couldn't stop all of them." Jaken stood up and turned to the demons, "Now master is back and he's going to punish all of you. I…"

Jaken's squeaking halted by Sesshoumaru's kick, which made him shut up completely and Rin giggle in amusement.

-"It's completely our fault. It is that…" Omika swallow loudly, "…it is the very 1st time in last 5 years, that Rin-sama left us, and also for so long."

Yes, for the last 5 years, since the death of evil Naraku, they were living a quite peaceful life, and Rin had no scope to leave the castle in the meantime. Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance towards them.

Rin ran towards Omika and hugged her close, "Oh Rin is very happy. Today is the best day of Rin's life. You all love me so much, and I also love you all, my Sesshoumaru-sama, my brother Shippo and my momma." Rin laughed.

A gasp was heard throughout the yard, "Rin's momma…that means…Oh, lord Sesshoumaru has picked up a bride for himself. This is truly the most remarkable day of the west."

-"Prepare for the mating ritual, everyone give your best effort make this place the most suitable for our lady." Omika, the head household servant, shouted.

-"It is not as you…" Sesshoumaru started, but for the very 1st time of his life, he got brushed off, by his own servants nonetheless.

-"Come Sesshoumaru-sama, we have many things to prepare for." An elderly courtesan, Juba said, ushering Sesshoumaru inside the castle.

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil, 'The nerve of them, cutting 'this Sesshoumaru' off…this Sesshoumaru will cut their head off for their insolence.' In his rage, he felt the satisfying urge of his anger, his youki rose, his beast came free in boiling rage, his fangs and claws elongated, his stripes got more jagged, his eyes were bloody red…a snarl tore off his throat.

All the demons stopped in their perusal, they were frozen in fear, in midst of their run or walk…they literally sweat dropped…until…

-"**Give your complete effort in this, show the world what this Sesshoumaru and his west can do for their lady. Make my bitch the happiest female of the world.**" He howled, "**And…if she ever complains…heads will roll…MARK this Sesshoumaru's WORDS now… 'NO MATTER WHO, EVEN THIS SESSHOUMARU, SAYS WHATEVER IN THE FUTURE, NOTHING WILL BE CHANGED, THE SHIKON MIKO KAGOME WILL BE THE LADY OF THE WEST.'**"

The crowed gave another chorus cheer and ran off to do just as their lord bided. Slowly, his control came back to him, as beast receded, snickering in the back of his mind leaving a dumbfounded Sesshoumaru in its wake.

-What have you done, beast.' Sesshoumaru snarled in his mind.

-'**Now, no one can stop us from getting our bitch.**' Beast only smirked in return.

-'She is not our bitch, and never will be.' Sesshoumaru growled.

-'**She will, and not even you can stop it from happening. It is the yokai world, here me, 'the beast' holds the utmost authority, not you…I am the true YOKAI…you are just a human-looking shell to hide our true form, our true power in a compact way. To save space and to mingle with those 'humans'…I am the final, the core…not you Sesshoumaru, not you…you **cannot** defy me nor you can go against my orders…remember that.**' with that, beast once more laid dormant inside his mind.

Sesshoumaru felt pathetic, low, weak. Yes he knew, he knew that beast is the final form, final authority…but he never imagined it would came out and defy him, and moreover make such a decision on its own. A mate, for a daiyokai is the final form of companion, he can have no lover, no concubine, never…he'd have to stick with her until their death, unless one of them betray the other, resulting betrayer's painful, slow death in the next 6 moon cycles. Otherwise, they would die together…her lifespan will increase to match his…and if one of them dies, the other will too. It is the final sacrifice. That is why, daiyokais only search for the strongest female, who would not fall easily.

And also, this betrayal was the only reason of his father's death…he despised his father, because he dared to betray his mate, Sesshoumaru's mother, for a lowly human, a weak human princess, who possessed nothing but some mortal beauty. His hatred for Inuyasha had nothing to do with the hanyo itself, but their sire, who chose to betray his mother and left a very young Sesshoumaru on his own to rule the whole western land himself, with no guidance whatsoever.

Sesshoumaru had always a fascination, a deep respect…dare he say, love for his father. However, that day, that particular day, he killed all his respect, love for his father…he, since that day…HATED his sire.

His mother had always been aloof, cold, but still, she was his mother. She never openly loved him, showed him affections as a normal affectionate mother…but still, she was a little warm only to him and his sire. However, after that incident, his mother left the castle, and never looked back to him; he has lost both his parents that day…literally.

Since then he felt aloofness, bitterness to another individual, he built an impenetrable ice wall around himself, he never showed any affection to anyone. The warmest he ever been, since, was with Rin, still people thought he was the same cold lord to Rin.

Nevertheless, as any other individual, he also had thought of mating someone, who would at least hold a little of his interest. It was before all those fiasco with his sire. After that, he vowed to never mate, or if he had to (to have an heir), that'd be a full-blooded yokai, he could at least tolerate. However, he had vowed he'd never lower himself to mate a human.

But all his wants, needs came to a screeching halt…at 'beast's declaration. He wanted to rip beast's throat, he wanted to see its blood to make him, to force him brake his vows. He couldn't tolerate that anymore…he flew away from the courtyard, growling…

"I do not only hate you beast, I despise you."

**A/N:** I fell for beast-kun…he was just awesome. How did you find him?

Um, I tried to give a reason for his hatred towards his brother…and his parents. I know…it was horrible. Forgive this sama…she's very new to this writing dept. *sigh*

I PM all my reviewers…but I can't for the Guests…well, for them, Thank u so much for reviewing ^_^…m happy u guyz found it good.

#Sama…


End file.
